It'll Only Take a Minute
by TotalAlias
Summary: Prompt taken from the Kink Meme: "No matter how hard they try, Oz and Gil just can't seem to get any time alone. Desperate, sexually frustrated smex scene"
1. Hopefully Sooner

**So this wasn't even the scandalous fic I had planned but it works either way!  
****Taken from the Kink Meme: "No matter how hard they try, Oz and Gil just can't seem to get some time alone. Desperate, sexually frusterated GilXOz smex scene" *sigh* I dunno how in the world I'm going to work this one out, but it needed to be done. So I figured I might as well do it myself.  
Umm, we had to do some funky stuff to my mom's laptop becuase it got a virus (mine's still broken). It's better now but Word hasn't been reinstalled. I self-beta'd the best I could, but please excuse any type-o's(:**

**Soundtrack: Can't Stay Away - Kris Allen**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts...Gilwouldbemybitch...OOh did I just say that? He'd be with Oz too of course XD as long as I get to watch! :L**

* * *

"Gil!" Oz saw the raven-haired man walking up the lane and ran outside. He had only been away at Pandora for a few hours, but those few hours without Gil _sucked_.

Gilbert looked up just in time to prepare himself for the fast-approaching tackle. He chuckled, as much of a chuckle as he could manage with a little blond kid squeezing the life out of his waist.

Oz pulled back and pouted up at the man, "Gil, what kind of servant just up and leaves without saying goodbye to his master?"

"I-It was early. I didn't want to wake you..." Even though he had stuttered a bit, Gilbert's hands moved to Oz's waist of their own accord.

"Well...I guess I can forgive you, just this once." Oz slid his hands up Gil's arms. _God_, he had missed those arms.

"I'm eternally grateful," Gil said, pulling him a little closer.

Oz laughed a little at that and moved his hands further upward to tangle his fingers in seaweed. **(AN: Sorry, Gil! I couldn't resist!)** He tilted his head back, waiting to be kissed.

Gilbert didn't disappoint, he never did. Their lips came together and it was slow, elegant. Then Oz opened his mouth and it became a little more enticing. Gil became more enticing. Oz moaned quietly as Gilbert slid his tongue along the contours of his own, squeezing him tighter.

Just as Gil smoothed his hand around to the small of Oz's back, there was an obnoxiously loud, "Gilbert! Have you returned?"

Oz whimpered, he knew what was coming. But it had to be done. They couldn't have anyone knowing about them, according to Gil. Stupid Gil.

Gilbert reluctantly peeled Oz off of him and stood a safe distance away from the boy just before Break and Sharon came out of the house. "Gilbert, what happened at the meeting? Nevermind, we can talk about it over tea."

"Oh right!" Oz literally face-palmed. "Gil, you skipped breakfast didn't you? You should go eat." It should be his job to worry about Gil's health, right?

He pushed Gil into the house and sat him down at the table. Luckily, the servants already had breakfast prepared for him and promptly set it out on the table. There was tea (and sweets) for everyone else. They spoke about the meeting, which had been boring and uneventful. Break hadn't gone because it was too early in the morning and he was too lazy, claiming that 'Reim would take notes for him.' But when that was over Break and Sharon eventually merged into their own conversation, leaving Oz and Gil to start one of their own as well.

"Mmmm, those pancakes look good. Can I have some?"

"Sure." Oz, of course, used this as an excuse to scoot his chair much, _much_ closer to Gil's. He speared a tiny amount with his fork and tried to be as sexual with that bit of pancake and syrup as he could. He slid his tongue over it, tasting the slightly sticky syrup. He figured it would probably about this texture when...

And apparently Gil thought so too, his face was bright red. He was _so_ cute. Oz wanted to kiss him again, it wasn't fair. Dammit, he was gonna get close to Gil _some_ kind of way.

Oh and when he thought of one, let's say feeling along Gil's inner thigh under the table did nothing for the raven's sanity. There was an occasional brush past his manhood as well, but Oz didn't want to be _too_ cruel.

* * *

Tea ended soon enough, much to their relief. Just as the two were trying to sneak their way back to Gilbert's room (it was closesr than Oz's) they were interrupted, yet again. "Gilbert, would you mind taking Alice to the market? We're almost out of meat and you know what happens when we _run out_..."

Gil cursed under his breath. Why was this happening to him? "Yeah sure" he called back toward the table. Well, at least no one could see them from the hallway. He spun around and pinned Oz against the wall, skimming lips down his neck. Oz looked surprised by the sudden movement. There was no way he could have seen that coming. It was a good feeling. At that moment, Gilbert felt like he was actually in control. He had to make the most of this moment.

But at the same time, he also knew he had to make this quick because the stupid rabbit could come out at any time. As he pressed flush against his uke **(AN: say what?)**, he started to rethink himself. Because bloody hell, this was torture. Wouldn't it just be easier to wait until they were definitely alone?

And just when would that be? As if they ever got any time alone. Either way, it was kind of...fun. He felt _bad_, and it was fun.

Fun? Oh yeah, he was a masochist for sure.

* * *

The ride over to the market was nothing more than what Gil had expected: _harmless_ innuendos, a few casual sneaky touches. Oz leaned on his shoulder towards the end of it, it was all kinds of adorable. But Gil always falls for that stuff. Seriously: _fallen_.

The horses slowed their roll and before they knew it, they had arrived. When the trio exited the carriage, Alice hopped out first, chattering on about all the meat they would find at the market today. While her back was turned, Gilbert surprised Oz, pulling him into a quick kiss (getting back some of that control?). Just long enough to massage his tongue in, and then pull it out before Alice turned around again. "Are you guys coming?"

Thankfully they had managed to pull themselves apart quickly enough, "Yeah, we're coming."

As they followed behind Alice, Oz slipped his hand into Gil's. Gilbert's face turned bright red and he stumbled on his feet, sputtering incoherently. Why was it that he could kiss Oz so easily now but holding hands was so...? It was so much more... He didn't know.

It was a wonder he could kiss Oz at all without dying of adoration and embarrassment. Kissing had taken a _lot_ of getting used to, but he liked it. He liked being so close to Oz, they just couldn't be so close in front of other people. It would ruin both their reputations, Oz's in particular. It wasn't his place to flush Oz's social status down the toilet, and he wasn't thrilled about flushing his own either. So it was best that no one knew. It wasn't much of a setback, really. The important thing was that they were finally together. So everything was fine. Just as long as no one saw them. Speaking of which...

Gilbert looked around to make sure no one was looking and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. A sort of apology for removing his hand from the warmth of Oz's. Holding hands is, of course, a continuous gesture and much more difficult to disguise so he had to separate their hands.

"Oz! Seaweed Head! I found the one I want!"

Gilbert's eyes bugged out as he and Oz came face-to-face with a meat stand bigger than the three of them combined. He sighed heavily, "Alright, Stupid Rabbit, which one do you want?"

The girl folded her arms. "Is that seaweed blocking your ears again? I said I want this stand." Gilbert only stared at her with the same sour expression, so she had to clarify. "...The _whole_ stand."

A vein literally made itself visible on the side of Gilbert's head, "And how do you expect me to carry all that! Let alone pay for it!" Oz giggled, Gil had no idea how cute he was. "Alice, we can't buy the whole stand."

"But Sharon said I could pick whatever I wanted."

"Not on my paycheck you can't." Gilbert said, handing some money to the vendor, "I'll take the pork."

"But seaweed head, is that really gonna be enough for all of us?"

"...If I get one for you and one for us then you have to carry yours."

And so the lovers made their way back to the carriage the same way they came. Walking slowly behind Alice (who was busy cradling her massive sack of pork), _accidentally_ brushing up against each other and the like. Which was quite amusing on Oz's part, as Gilbert's hands were busy holding the pig. Meaning that Oz's hands could go wherever they wanted, and Gil was utterly defenseless.

They entered the carriage, Oz sitting next to Gil, Alice seated across from them. _Dammit_, Oz thought. _She can see everything from there._ So he set about coming up with the most _innocnet _way to get some contact in. He found his answer and laid his head in Gil's lap with a yawn.

Oz turned onto his back to see Gilbert blushing down at him. "O-Oz...w-what are you...?"

"I'm sleepy." Alice was an innocent child wasn't she? She'd never suspect a thing...Oz wiggled his head and shoulders a bit in an attempt at getting _comfortable_. He watched Gil's face get even redder, heard him let out a few strangled noises. This was going to be a long ride.

Seemingly an eternity later, the carriage arrived back at the Rainsworth mansion. Alice bounded out the door headed straight to the fridge (she was saving the remainder of her meat for dinner). Gilbert leaned over the boy who was still in his lap, "Oz, I know you're not sleeping."

"No no, I really am tired." Oz nodded with his words and grinned as Gil swept him up and carried him bridal-style into the house.

"Well I guess you should go to bed then." Gilbert smirked, but avoided Oz's eyes lest he lose his cool (it was doing pretty well so far). The stupid rabbit had left the door open so they silently and hastily made their way to Oz's bedroom.

* * *

**Can't believe I did that to you? You should have known, it says "In Progress". Nope, there's no way they're gettin' nasty that easy.**

**Hmm, I'm having a lot of fun with this one, but I don't think it was written quite as well as my other ones. Constructive criticism please?**

**This was my first fic with Alice in it too. Oh, and Break and Sharon! Lol wut, I write Yura before Break, Sharon, and Alice?**  
**So how was it?**


	2. Maybe Later

**This is turning out to be much longer than I anticipated. The next chapter will be the end though.**

**Thanks so much to 'Smart Angel', 'Casper Kupo-', 'Kyuun', 'willa1313', and 'li ross' for reviewing! You make me write faster! Also, thanks to everyone who faved and alert-ed. It's not quite as much gratification as a review, but touching all the same(:**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, I WOULD HAVE CONTINUED WITH ANIME OMAKE 3! They can't just leave us with that kind of cliffhanger, can they? **

**Soundtrack: Faggot - MSI (sing it with me: "Gil's...been denied...all the best...ultrasex!")**

* * *

Down the hall, past open doors, closed doors, as quickly as possible. Not quite running, that may not be comfortable for Oz. But still quickly, quietly, just get there. Don't run into anyone, just get there. Oz's room, finally. Gilbert waltzed him inside. He laid the boy down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Having finally reached his goal, he took a minute to stare at Oz. He was slightly flushed and his expression was...Gil couldn't identify the expression for the life of him. Did that count as mysterious then? Either way, it was more than inviting. So Gilbert accepted that invitation and lowered his mouth onto Oz's. The blonde's lips had been parted to begin with, so it was a simple matter for Gilbert to slip his tongue inside to get reacquainted.

As he did so, he moved onto his knees so that he could play with the hem of Oz's shirt and vest. Hunching his back over was anything but comfortable, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. He only cared about how lovely Oz's silky-smooth sides felt against his hands as they slid underneath his shirt. Feeling along his sides, Gil sucked hard on Oz's tongue. Oz pulled away from the kiss with a gasp when his thumb brushed past a nipple. Gil felt the gasp as well, as his hands had been skimming over his chest. He made a low noise in his throat and brushed past it again.

How Oz managed to look more beautiful now than he had only a minute previous, Gil would never know. But why question it? He had been waiting all day for this.

So he moved back down to suck on his neck. In a moment he would remove Oz's dreadful clothes: tie and vest first. The shirt would come next, and then his pants, and maybe he could make use of that tie...

But not yet. He wanted to enjoy this neck first, and his hands were busy caressing. Sometimes it's fun to take your time (or torture Oz, if you wish to call it that). Not that he was the prince of patience either. So not just yet, but in a moment...

"Gilbert sama!" That moment never came.

_**What is it this time!**_ Gilbert's inner-self let out a scream of agony. He sat up, looking heavily agitated and let out a sigh so great that the plant in the corner grew visibly taller. Oz pouted again, "Gil..."

Gilbert shot him an apologetic look but swung his legs off the bed to get up anyway. Before he could stand, Oz pulled him back down and kissed him hard. "Gil..." he whined again between their lips. "Can't you just lock the door? She'll get the idea."

"And tell everyone on Earth." Gil said, kissing him again. "Later, Oz, I promise." Oh _Abyss_, he was making assurances to this boy when he probably wanted it more than Oz did! He was mainly just telling himself. Later. Later.

"Gilbert sama? Where are you?"

Another sigh. "In Oz's room," he called back. The two sat upright on the edge of the bed and Gilbert had to fold his arms over his lap in a really awkward way. But it was less awkward than having her see what was under his arms (of course _Oz's_ shorts were loose enough to hide _his_ problem).

The door opened and one of the maids came in, "Oh, Gilbert sama, dinner has been prepared. You're going to start on Oz sama's now?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

"I'll inform the cooks then." And with that, she left them. Gil had no choice. He couldn't start acting differently, or they would be suspected. And a maid could find out _anything_. Besides, he always cooked Oz's food. And today would be no exception. Even the Rainsworth servants knew that. He had no choice but to give Oz a small kiss and head off towards the kitchens.

* * *

He simply cooked for Oz what the cooks had prepared for everyone else. Nothing special, it was just that he wasn't comfortable with anyone else taking care of Oz. As his servant, it was his job to do so and no one else's. There were some things he could let go of, but not cooking. What if they undercooked his food, or overcooked it, or what if their workspace wasn't sanitary? There were serious repercussions for screwing up someone's meal.

Gilbert had never been able to cook for Oz before he left, so it was even more meaningful now. It was good that he could make up for his previous flaws with newfound talents. He was even a bit proud of himself. Look at him, he was slicing Oz's meat (not slicing his hand) he wasn't falling all over things, or himself. He certainly missed the old days, when his master's life wasn't in constant danger, but if that was the way it had to be, then it was good that he was older now. Now he can take care of Oz.

Or maybe just take him. Damn that boy grew better and better looking every day. Of course he was beautiful, Gilbert had always thought so. But especially lately (lately, since they'd been together, and it was okay for him to think those things about his master), he'd gotten _really_ sexy. It had become a regular occurrence for Gil to have to excuse himself to the nearest washroom because of him. Of course, no one knew that. Oz might have figured it out, but he hadn't said anything to him about it yet. He wasn't really sure whether Break and the others had figured it out or not, but he hoped not. He didn't want them to know. There was no way that society could find out, that was out of the question, but Break would make life a living hell, and Sharon would start fangirling whenever she saw them together.

But he would love to be together with Oz, in public, to belong to him, to let everyone know that he belonged to Oz Vessalius. As more than just his servant.

Ah, if he could do that, he could formally court him. He could sweep him off his feet and kiss him whenever he wanted (without being indecent). And, if they wanted to make love, then dammit, all he would have to worry about was whether or not the door was locked.

Because Oz was too amazing to resist, ever. Or for long at the very least. How had he even resisted just now? How had he survived this day? Oz was there with him almost the whole time. So close but don't touch. Oh touch him anyway. But make it subtle. And don't kiss him. Not while anyone's looking. But when they weren't looking, he could kiss him all he wanted. Oz liked it anyway. Heck, half the time it was _Oz_ kissing _him_.

And just now, Oz had kissed him like he _wanted_ it. And Gilbert couldn't begin to describe just how mutual those feelings were.

'Later', he'd promised. And he had every intention of fulfilling that promise. He just had to get through today. Then, when everyone was asleep, then finally...

Memories of previous trysts mixed with, ahem, _bolder_ fantasies and Gilbert lost himself in them.

"Ow!" He looked down and realized that he had cut his finger while peeling the potato. Some things never change.

That's something Oz would say.

* * *

Later (but not the "later" that our lovers had been anticipating), in the dining hall, the gang had gathered together for their meal. Oz made his appearance somewhat late, which had alarmed Gil. But all was well as soon as he sat himself at the table. Gilbert's lovingly-made meal was set before him, somehow more appetizing than the exact same meal on everyone else's plates.

Oz and Gilbert both ate fairly quickly, which was good. If they could find a good reason to excuse themselves, they could head back to Oz's room for the night. _At long last._

A servant entered the room, interrupting his thoughts. "Excuse me, a Mr. Lunettes has arrived."

"Oh?" Break said, "Tell him to come in." As he said this, Reim appeared, apparently not needing any sort of invitation.

"Xerxes. Ah, you're busy? I see I came at the wrong time."

"No no, anytime's fine. But we_ are _eating. Are you hungry?"

Reim pushed his glasses up his nose, "No, I ate before I left. I need to speak with you about the meeting, which you so conveniently skipped out on."

Break sighed and rested his chin on his hand, "But that's so boring. I thought you came to talk about something interesting."

"Duke Barma has information that wasn't disclosed at the meeting. Perhaps that _will_ interest you?"

"Maybe." Break grinned and stood up from the table. "It's a good thing I've already finished. Come on then, we'll talk in the library." The two turned and headed in that direction.

"I would like to hear it as well." Sharon said and followed them.

Oh this was wonderful news for Gilbert. That was just two less people (he hadn't counted Reim in the first place) that he would have to convince of his story. Now all he had to do is come up with a lie for the stupid rabbit and then...

"Gilbert?" Oh no. Not that voice. That was not the voice he wanted to hear.

"Yeah?" Oh, he didn't _want _to know what the one-eyed man would say next.

"Aren't you coming?" _I hate you, Break._

_I hate you so much right now._ "Yeah. Oz too."

* * *

So in the end, they all went into the library. All except for Alice, who was still eating. They all sat in various seats loosely surrounding a small table where Reim had laid out a large sheet of paper.

Gilbert sat in a chair and Oz sat... in his lap. Why? Just because. Break looked at them strangely, but said nothing.

This was, of course, mortifying (and also satisfying) for Gil, who had no choice but to wait it out and let Oz do as he wished. He also had to continually look over Oz's shoulder to see the paper, but he eventually stopped trying.

Reim began explaining. He said...something, Gil didn't catch it. He was busy focusing on the blond in his lap. He was thinking about later tonight, which was much more important. Besides, Oz could always explain it some other time. He seemed to be paying attention anyway.

Gilbert didn't know how long it had been since his right mind had completely left him, and didn't care. Oz had quite a suggestive seat, and what with all he had been through today, Gil couldn't handle it. Especially when Oz rocked forward in his seat to better see the paper. He couldn't hold his position for very long, so he had to rock _backward_, then _forward_ again in order to get leverage over the table.

Oh God. Gil couldn't take this. He had to get out of there.

"Um, please excuse me." he said as he set Oz down and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**Gil? What's bothering you? And what will you do about it? I wonder... **

**Oz: Yes, I wonder too. I'm looking forward to the next chapter :D**  
**Gil: You people are evil D:**  
**Me: It's okay Gil, we do it because we love you.**

**Introducing, for the first time ever in a published fic, Reim! *round of applause***

**Yes, I am stalling because I don't know how the smex in the next chapter is gonna go. How did you guess? I figured this chapter would tide you over until then. It will be in the next one though.**


	3. Or Earlier

**Sorry for the wait! Writing it was really tough, considering how much I love my fluff. You have no idea how tempted I was to fluff it up...My next order of business has to be really fluffy to make up for it. I hope you like it anyway!**

**This chapter totally belongs to _willa1313_, because she likes it HARDCORE. But seriously, thank you(:**

**Also thank you to my lovely reviewers: _Smart Angel, RainbowSlider, KrissyKunn, CasperKupo-, MirrorDede, FlyingPencil, Smeepalicious, Swirlhearty23, and Kumori Getsuyobi_. That's so many just for one chapter, I'm _SO_ happy you have no idea ^^ **

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, Gil would have saved Oz from the Abyss on his own  
(was reading ch4 yesterday, it broke my heart when Oz called Alice his savior in front of everyone and Gil because she was the one who saved him even though Gil had _tried so hard_) *sobs***

**Soundtrack: So Much - Raghav**

* * *

Gilbert stumbled down the hall, desperate. _Washroom...washroom...where's the washroom?_ Through his lust-filled haze Gil had completely forgotten that the nearest washroom was on the other end of the floor. Opening doors, closing doors, not finding what he was looking for. Eventually he settled for a small coat closet a short ways down the hall from the library. As long as it was secluded, that was all that mattered. Though it would be nice to have a sink afterward, he guessed he could wipe it on the inside of his coat or something.

He rushed inside, closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

* * *

"What's with him?" Break asked, shortly after Gilbert left.

Oh, Oz _knew_. But he shrugged his shoulders "Dunno. I'll go see." He turned and left in the same direction that Gil was headed.

"Gi~il...Gil, where are you~?" He stalked down the corridor, casually poking his head into random doors. He knew his voice was far too quiet for Gil to hear him, it was mainly for his own amusement. "Now where on _Earth_ could he be?"

Suddenly there was a click and a muted thud. Leaning heavily against a wall maybe? Hmm, that was promising. There was no way it could have been heard from a distance, so Gil must be close by. Really close, in fact. Oz started with the door he was right next to. No, not that one. He tried another room. Not in there either. There weren't _that_ many rooms on this floor, did Gil go upstairs?

And then he heard it.

A soft grunt.

Oh _really_?

Oz tried the door on the opposite side of the hall.

Yep, third time's a charm. He opened it up, and there was Gil. Breathless and flushed, getting himself off.

"Without me? You promised!"

"I wasn't going to break my promise." Gil panted as Oz stepped into the closet and closed the door behind him.

Oz pressed up against him "Well, you did say 'later', and that was a while ago, so 'now' counts as 'later' right?" He knew that this hadn't been what Gil meant by later, but now would work just fine. He grabbed a handful of Gil's length and kissed him.

He stepped forward, trying to push Gilbert against the coats behind them. But instead, he found himself turned all the way around and backward, so that his back was against the coats instead.

Before he even knew what was happening, his vest was already off, his shirt was unbuttoned and Gilbert's mouth was all over his throat. What the hell? Wasn't he the one who had stalked down the corridor, looking for Gil? Now Gil was acting like he was the one in control.

That wasn't fair. Oz had wanted to-

"Hah!" he gasped as Gil's tongue slid upward from his collarbone to his chin, impulsively tilting his head back.

_Maybe...maybe..._ But Oz couldn't remember what had been bothering him a moment ago. "Nnnn...Gil..."

One of Gil's hands had moved to undo the clasp of his shorts while the other snaked inside to grip his erection. Oz thrust madly into it.

"Uhhh-mmnphf..." he began but Gil silenced him with a kiss, "Sssh, Oz," he said. Right. They were in a hall closet. Anyone who happened to walk past would hear sex noises and that would be bad.

But _oh god_, his shorts were sliding roughly over Gil's hand and his length, slipping down his thighs and calves alongside his sanity. He moaned softly into Gil's mouth.

But it didn't last long. Gilbert broke the kiss to help Oz step out of his shorts (it wouldn't do either of them any good to have Oz falling and hurting himself). It wasn't long before Oz felt Gil's hand near his mouth. He complied and sucked on the three fingers. Oz was quite surprised at Gil's pace this time. He knew he hadn't been in the closet for more than three minutes and he was already being prepped? Normally, Gil _loved_ foreplay. But considering that they had been waiting literally _all day_ for this, Oz was in no way complaining.

Gilbert went through the motions of all three fingers fairly quickly because, once again, they were in a hall closet. Taking their time wasn't exactly an option...  
...Even if that wasn't what he was thinking about when he slipped out his fingers and spun Oz around so that he was facing the coats. Taking his time wasn't an option because...because it just wasn't!

But Oz didn't care about any of this. It had taken him a moment to regain his bearings after being turned around so suddenly, and as soon as that was taken care of, all he could focus on was what he felt rubbing against his entrance, making him gasp.

As Gil pushed past the first ring of muscle, Oz sucked in a breath. Not that he wasn't used to Gil's body by now, but still. He knew that it wouldn't get any better until they got moving, so he pushed back against him. Gil groaned, taking that as his cue to ease himself completely in.

He pulled himself nearly all the way out, and then it began. Everything that he had pent up and ignored all day went pounding into that tight, warm, heat.

* * *

Oz's mind was reeling. This was...a whole different Gil from the one he was used to. Normally he was treated as if the words "handle with care" were perpetually stamped on his forehead. Especially during sex. But this... "Hah... Aaaah!"

There was nothing he could do other than clutch at the sleeves of one of the coats as his prostate was repeatedly slammed into. He felt such a paradox of emotions that it completely overwhelmed him. It hurt. A lot. But he was delirious with pleasure. There was so much pleasure and yet, he felt utterly helpless. It was as if the entire world was just spinning around him. Moving past him so quickly while he was standing still. Everything was rushing, blurring, and blending together. Everything except Gil behind him.

"Please...Gil, _please_." He didn't know exactly what it was that he wanted, but _oh_, he wanted it. And Gil was more than happy to comply.

He couldn't even bring himself to fathom how incredible this was. True that standing was a little tough on his knees (which desperately wanted to give out), but something about this...No. It was something about Gil. Something was making his movements absolutely urgent, and much more aggressive.

That something...it was him. It had been him all day. With Gil but not _with_ Gil, watching Gil endure the same torture - maybe worse - that Oz had. Now that was a thought. Just the idea of having turned Gil into -_this-_ was too much. It was so different, and so all-encompassing, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. Soon Oz felt Gil's head drop onto his shoulder, jerking slightly every now and then because of the impact.

It was unbelievable. He could feel everything all at once. He felt Gil's hair tickling the top of his chest, he felt one of Gil's hands gripping his hip while the other had wrapped around his neglected erection, and he felt no small amount of heat pooling beneath his stomach.

Most of all, he felt Gil inside him, setting him on fire.

He wanted to moan again, but only managed to get out a, "Nnnngh," before his mouth was covered by Gil's hand.

The hand trembled but stayed in place as Gil drew in a shaky breath. "Oz..." He groaned. And with that, he came undone, biting into Oz's shoulder.

As soon as he felt his insides being filled, Oz came as well, trying his best to further suppress his voice behind Gil's hand while Gil's other arm coiled around his waist to hold him up. Climax spilled out in front of them, most of it catching on one of the coats.

When they had both finished, Gilbert pulled out slowly, lifting his head from Oz's shoulder. After turning the soiled jacket around so that the clean side was facing out, (he'd throw it away or wash it later), he slumped against the opposite wall, pulling Oz to sit in his lap. They sat there for a few moments, taking in the after-effects of their lovemaking.

Oz felt _much_ better now, and he was sure Gil felt better too. And so they sat, exhausted and sated, for an undeterminable amount of time. And they probably would have stayed much longer if they hadn't heard a rustling in the back of the closet.

_Oh shit._

They didn't know what it was, but Oz scrambled for his shorts anyway while Gil quickly tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up.

Oz didn't have the time to put his shorts on, but was only able to cover himself as Xerxes Break crawled into the closet space from behind the coats.

The lovers were frozen in place as Break lifted a sleeved hand to his mouth in mock disgust, "Oh! Oh my! Is a man not safe in his own home!"

"Break! What the hell!"

The white-haired man was enjoying this scene much more than he should have "What? How was I supposed to know you two were doing it in _this_ closet?"

Gil's voice shook with anger and embarrassment "Please leave. Now."

"Alright, alright." Break stepped out into the hallway and called down to the library, "Ojou sama! They _are_ in the closet together!"

Sharon called back to him, "Really! I'm so happy for you both!" There was more than a hint of joy in her voice. "...But umm, if they're a couple, then that means I win of course."

Break took several steps down the hall, "Does it, Ojou sama? Even if you won the first bet, I won the second."

"...What do you mean? What second bet?" Sharon exited the library out of curiosity and walked towards him as well.

"Well, I do believe that Gilbert topped."

Suddenly a large paper fan flew down the hall and sent Break flying. "I though I told you that I refuse to participate in that kind of a bet!"

* * *

**~Epilogue: The next day~**

"Sure thing. I'll head over to Pandora right away to look into it." Break said to the fellow-Pandora member. He walked down the hallway on the first floor of the Rainsworth mansion. When he reached the coat closet, he opened the door, and reached for his coat. Halfway through putting it on, he froze.

"WHAT IS THIS ON MY COAT!"

* * *

**Oz: Oh my GOD, Gil. You're a beast!**  
**Gil: O/ / /O**  
**Break: Yes Gilbert. You ARE a beast.**  
**Gil: HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!**  
**Break: *shrugs***  
**Oz: How much did he see!**  
**Me: *shrugs***  
**Gil: *dies***

**Yeah, the ending was kind of a fail. I had a funnier one, but it would make Sharon OOC. And you know how obsessed I am with staying IC.  
It was kinda short too, but, you know, I told you It Would Only Take a Minute... ^^'**

**I know I said I wanted to fluff the next one, and I will. Believe me I will. But way back when I started a nasty little drabble about that one pairing that I ship and totally ignore: BreakXReim! So, I'll probably finish that off first.**

**Break: You'd better write it! Maybe it'll make up for my ruined coat D:**


End file.
